User blog:Monstermaniac/desert zone
=Geography= Before embarking, pay attention to whether you will arrive at night or day! Extreme weather conditions will severely handicap the unprepared hunter. editBase Camp As well as the Supply Box, the Delivery Box and the Rest Bed, there is a Well. When you climb into the well it drops you directly down into Area 6. editArea 1 Small pond to one end, surrounded by sand. During the day it is very hot, bring Cool Drinks. During the night it is very cold, bring Hot Drinks. Melynx, Felynes, Cephalos and Hermitaurs favour this area and are most at home here. Many bugs and some fish can be caught here. Berries and plants also grow here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 2 Large, empty desert area. During the day it is very hot, bring Cool Drinks. During the night it is very cold, bring Hot Drinks. Hermitaurs and Cephalos are most common to this area. Plants and berries grow in abundance here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 3 Rocky area, cliffs shelter the hunter from otherwise harsh conditions. Genprey and Vespoid often call this place home. A mining point is accompanied by plants and berries. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 4 Almost completely enclosed cavern, the rocks overhead shelter the hunter from the desert climate. Genprey love it here and are common to the area. Three mining points can be exploited here. Dung, Wyvern Dropping, and Kut-Ku Scales can be found here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 5 Large, empty desert area. During the day it is very hot, bring Cool Drinks. During the night it is very cold, bring Hot Drinks. Hermitaurs and Cephalos are most common to this area. Genprey can often be seen here too. Only plants can be collected here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 6 A large, underground cavern, the river in Area 7 runs into the lake here. This area can alternately be reached by climbing into the well near the Red Delivery box in the base camp. This underground cavern is very cold, Hot Drinks are always required. Hermitaurs and Genprey are most common here. A little of everything is offered here; berries and plants can be harvested, fish and bugs can be caught and there is a mining point. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 7 A mild climated area surrounded by cliffs and overlooking a river. Some wyverns and large monsters like to sleep here when they are hurt. Apceros and Cephalos like it here. Plants can be harvested and bugs and fish can be caught here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 8 Veggie Elder here can give you for free: Shock Trap, Brute Bone, Huskberry, Sm Bone Husk. A small desert community of Felyne and Melynx live here. Bugs can be caught here and there is a drop point for stolen goods. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 9 A mild region bordering the desert. Some wyverns and large monsters like to sleep here when they are hurt. Apceros and Vespoid are common to the area. Lots of plants can be harvested here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editArea 10 Almost completely enclosed cavern, the rocks overhead shelter the hunter from the desert climate. Hermitaurs call this place home. A single mining point can be exploited here. Dung , wyvern dropping, and kut ku scale can be found here. Village 1-6 * Gathering Hall 1-5 * editSecret Area An enclosed rocky area. Felynes roam around here. connected to area 5. A single Mining Point and Plants can be exploited here. There is an area to catch bugs in as well. Both Royal and Divine Rhinos can be found here, the latter selling for 1000 pokke points. Umbrellas, Masters skulls and Felyne Fur Rubys can be picked up amongst the Plants sometimes. Category:Blog posts